In this study, men and women between the ages of 65 and 74 years were recruited for a 24-month randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial on the use of exercise to increase femoral bone mass. During the intervention period, volunteers maintained a high calcium diet with adequate Vitamin D intake. Bone markers and bone density were measured before and throughout the period of intervention. Data are currently being analyzed. This protocol used Core Lab facilities only.